


Lay Your Weary Head To Rest

by AluraEmbrey



Series: Bondage Verse [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluraEmbrey/pseuds/AluraEmbrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sick Kurt is not a happy Kurt, but that’s ok, because Blaine will take good care of him, no matter what. And no, he doesn't need any help, Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Your Weary Head To Rest

**Author's Note:**

> Technically part of my Bondage Verse, though it can stand on it’s own as a D/s AU with sub!Blaine and Dom!Kurt. It’s also a fill for this prompt on the gleedsm meme. It’s set several years after DPT. Title from _Carry On My Wayward Son_ by Kansas.

The best thing about sleeping with Sir was just how warm, comforted and safe it made pet feel. Every night he lay down and curled his body next to the most perfect Dom in the world. Sir’s body long and lean against him, wrapping around his limbs until there wasn’t a single part of pet that wasn’t safe in Sir’s hold. In the morning, he awoke to his face buried in his Dom’s neck, the crisp sweet scent of Sir, vanilla and sleepy sweat the perfect wake up call.

In all the years they had been together, eight years next month, sleeping next to his Dom was still one of Blaine’s favourite things in the world. He heard stories of how over time some subs craved to have someone new with them. The habits and burden of the known weighed on them heavily till they sought a new Dom to serve, a new set of expectations to fulfil. When he heard those stories, Blaine just shrugged, not begrudging those people their needs, but not at all understanding them. It was the simple moments such as this, where he felt Kurt close to him and knew that he always would be, that the submissive loved most. He craved the complacency, the consistency of what they meant to each other.

Smiling to himself, Blaine shifted his body even closer to Kurt’s, taking out the tiny spaces that tried to separate them. He could tell it was still early yet; at least early enough to spend some time just basking in Sir’s arms. But the little cocoon of warmth his Dom projected felt wrong. Hot. Far too hot. And it occurred to pet that there must have been a reason his body had him up before it was necessary.

Cracking his eyes open sleepily, pet noticed that Sir’s breathing seemed a bit off too. The rise and fall of the chest under his ear felt different, rougher. Like each breath was a bit laboured for some reason. Sitting up, pet noticed that Sir’s face wasn’t in its usual slumbering relaxed poise. Instead his brow was slightly scrunched, as his mouth hung open oddly, only adding to the odd breathing pattern. On His nose was another thing of note, an odd shine that could only be one thing: snot.

Sir was sick.

Before Blaine could work himself into any sort of worried frenzy, a cough racked it’s way though Sir’s body. pet could only watch as his Dom’s body shook with pitiful movements. Not quite sure what to do, pet sat up, kneeling next to Sir. he placed a hand over Sir’s chest, rubbing soothingly as the coughs continued. In his mind, he went through their kitchen cabinets. They had tea left over from the weak Rachel stayed at their place when her apartment flooded. Tissues were in the bathroom cupboard and they surely had some cough syrup somewhere. Though he couldn’t be sure about that last one.

“Hmm.”

A groan from next to him brought pet out of his head and back to reality. Looking at Sir, he could see His eyelids fluttering against the early morning sunlight. pet scooted over closer, leaning over his Dom as His eyes finally opened.

“Blaine, sweetheart, why are you up so early?” Now that Sir’s eyes were open, pet could see the tired, glassy look they held. The lids drooped in a way that someone unfamiliar with Sir would think indicated sleepiness, but to pet meant there was a virus fighting inside his Sir’s body. “Ugh, did my coughing wake you?”

“No, Sir.” pet answered as he rushed to help. With just a little tugging and pulling, the two of them managed to get Sir resting against the headboard of the bed with some pillows propped up behind him. Chewing on his bottom lip, pet lifted his hand to rest on Sir’s forehead. As he knew it would be, the skin there was clammy with sweat and far too warm for his liking. “You’re sick.”

“It would seem so. Oh well. I’ve felt worse.” Kurt shrugged, moving to pull the covers off of his legs. But Blaine didn’t let him. He tugged the covers out of Kurt’s hand. his Dom looked shocked by the action, watching with wide eyes as Blaine rearranged his body and covers till he was more comfortable.

It took awhile for Blaine to realise what he was doing, his focus instead on getting Kurt as comfortable as possible. But it was clear once he did realise what he’d done, because his body froze hands clenching at the covers tightly. he lowered his eyes, keeping his sight trained on the pattern of their bedspread. “I’m sorry, Sir. It’s just, you… well you need to get your rest.”

A single finger touched his chin, lifting gently up till pet’s eyes locked onto Sir’s. “You don’t have to apologise. I love that you care so much.”

“Of course.”

Sir’s smile was enough to make the anxiety start to melt away. They didn’t always need words to express themselves, not after this long. And pet could tell that this smile was meant to reassure him that he had done a good job, that he was being a good boy. It made pet’s insides settle just a bit, falling back into place.

The feeling didn’t last long before Sir coughing again interrupted it. pet rubbed his hand along Sir’s back during the fit, making little patterns as he waited for the coughing to pass. he didn’t like how it made his Dom double over, body rocking with the strength of his shaking. It made pet want to wrap himself around Sir until whatever bug was inside Sir ran away, even if it meant taking over pet’s body instead.

Once the latest fit had subsided, Blaine pulled away from Kurt reluctantly. With a glance at the clock he realised their alarm clock was set to go off in less then ten minutes. “I’m going to go get you some medicine, ok?”

His Dom nodded absentmindedly and Blaine slid off the bed as gracefully as he could, trying not to jostle Kurt too much. Once he was free of the bed, he walked around to Kurt’s side, so he could check the arrangement of the covers. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him but just smiled softly, even as his eyelids started to droop a bit. The submissive couldn’t help the blush that overtook his face as he checked that the pillows were fluffed enough. His blush just seemed to make Kurt give a light chuckle and smile a bit more, and if that’s what it took to make his Dom feel better right now, it was worth it.

With Sir comfortable, pet moved out of the room, making sure to hit the alarm clock switch and grab his phone on the way out. The first thing he did was turn on the teapot portion of their coffeemaker, knowing it would heat the water up to the perfect temperature. Next he needed to go through his mental checklist again. Cough syrup, did they have any left? A perusal of the medicine cabinet found him a half-empty bottle of Dayquil, perfect. After trip to the bathroom cupboard and he had a brand new box of tissues as well.

There was just one thing left for him to do and that was to call the studio to make sure they wouldn’t miss Kurt for the day. The number for the studio was second on his favourites list, a number he called often. Kurt liked him to feel free to call when he was feeling insecure or unsure. Thankfully the years had been kind to him than he ever thought they could be, but Blaine wasn’t silly enough to think he would ever feel as perfect as Sir thought him to be.

“Perfection by Kurt Hummel, Katherine Jackson speaking, how can I help you today?”

The familiar voice of Kurt’s personal assistant chirped lightly in his ear. Kat often got into the office before Kurt in order to get the day set up. So Blaine had been fairly certain he’d catch her. “Hello, Miss Kat, it’s Blaine.”

“Oh, hi Blaine!” The professional tone slipped away, giving way to familiarity. “How are you today? Is Kurt running late this morning?”

“I’m fine,” the submissive said just as the timer for the water went off. He moved toward it to make the noise stop. “But I’m afraid Kurt isn’t feeling well today, so he won’t be in.”

“Uh oh. That’s not good.” Kat said, sounding empathetic. Blaine nodded, though she couldn’t see him and added two spoonful of sugar and just a hint of milk added on the top of the tea. “Usually we’d be able to do without him, it’s just that Miss Berry is going to be in for a fitting for her Tony dress and you know how she is.”

Yes, Blaine did know how Rachel could be. She was his sister-in-law afterall. But surely even she wouldn’t be able to begrudge Kurt one day off when he was feeling ill.

“Are you sure he couldn’t come in for just a little bit for that? Could you ask him about it? Or maybe just to look over this month’s financials, they…”

The spoon clanked loudly against the porcelain mug. Blaine didn’t pay it any mind, letting the metal fall from his hands and instead gripping his iPhone tightly. “No, he can’t come in for a bit and no, I won’t ask him. Sir’s sick and needs his rest.”

He didn’t even give the woman a chance to respond. Instead he hit the end button and set about getting his items together. Later on he will probably feel bad about hanging up on Miss Kat, feel the need to call back and ask forgiveness for his rudeness. But right now he had other things to think about. Doing one more mental check, Blaine found himself ready to take his sick Dom everything necessary to feel better.

When he got into the bedroom, Kurt was slumped father down in the bed, the cover pulled up to his chin. His eyes were closed, but Blaine could tell he wasn’t sleeping, just resting. Very quietly, he walked further into the room and carefully set the mug of tea on Kurt’s bedside table. Next he took the box of tissues from under his arm and set them in arms reach. With his hands a bit freer, Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed as softly as he could.

Kurt didn’t open his eyes, but one hand did steak out of the blankets to rest on Blaine’s leg. The small gesture made Blaine smile more than the situation might call for. The touch was a tiny thing, something most people would throw away meaninglessly, but for them it was more. It was Sir’s way of telling pet he was being a good boy, that he was doing the right thing. And while some anxiety of needing to take care of his sick Dom still lingered, pet found himself feeling bolstered and capable. Which is the only way he could explain getting Kurt to take the nasty medicine awaiting him.

After that escapade, the morning turned quiet. Kurt settled deeper into the bed, pulling the covers tight around him. The submissive got comfortable in bed as well; his lesson plans resting in his lap. That took a bit of convincing on Blaine’s part (“Blaine, you don’t have to stay in here with me.” “I want to.” “You might get sick too.” “I don’t have a tutoring session for days, it’s fine.”), but finally the two of them were comfortable. A Broadway medley filled the bedroom and lulled Kurt into a comfortable doze. At some point Blaine had stopped working on lesson plans for his math-tutoring job and instead was watching the gentle rise and fall of his Dom’s chest. But Sir didn’t need to know that.

pet isn’t sure exactly how much time he spent watching Sir sleep, but midday was well underway before he realised it. The sun beat high in the sky, filtering into the room and highlighting Sir’s cheekbones in a way he often didn’t see. It was rare for them to stay in bed this late into the day, even on their mutual days off work. Both of them preferred to get up and be part of the day as it unfolded, even if it just meant getting lunch from the café a few blocks over.

The grumbling of his stomach told him that the idea of the café was one it approved of. Though it would have to wait for that trip until after Sir felt better. For now, pet’s stomach was simply going to have to settle on what was in the house. Slowly he extracted himself from the bed, careful not to mess up his work, but even more careful not to disturb Kurt. Though it seemed Sir’s light doze had finally fallen into a heavier sleep because he didn’t move a muscle. Good.

Now he just had to figure out what they could have for lunch. When they went to the store last week they had gotten the vegetable soup from Whole Foods that Kurt liked so much. That would definitely be Sir’s lunch. Blaine himself was happy to settle on a sandwich, since they’d gotten some fresh, thinly sliced roast beef as well. He’d have to wake up Kurt to get him to eat, but he was going to need more medicine soon. Hopefully it’d be ok.

Humming quietly to himself, Blaine set about getting things ready. Only the sound of the door buzzer made him stop. Curious as to who would be coming by at this time of day, a time they’d both usually be out, Blaine walked over to the intercom and hit the button.

“Hello?”

“Oh, Blaine. Hello.” Rachel’s familiar voice said. “Do you think you could buzz me in, please?”

That was odd, but oh well. Maybe she hadn’t gotten the memo from Miss Kat yet that Kurt was sick. “I’m afraid Kurt isn’t feeling well.”

“I know, Kat told me. But I have my fitting today and I hoped he might be able to do it here for me.”

“But he’s sick.” Blaine said quietly, holding the button down just a bit longer than necessary, shocked for a moment by what Rachel was implying. She knew Kurt was ill, knew he felt bad enough not to go into his office, but still she came over. Not to check on her brother-in-law, but to get a fitting done, even though anyone at Kurt’s studio could have done just that.

“I know, but it’s just a fitting Blaine. Let me in and I’ll be out quick.”

No she wouldn’t. Blaine had known her nearly just as long as he had been with Kurt and if there was one thing he knew about Rachel, it was that she didn’t do ‘quick’ visits. First she’d want to talk about the dress, want to have something altered yet again. Then she’d get on the subject of Finn and Quinn and whatever silly fight they were probably in right now. The next thing anyone knew it’d be dinnertime.

Anger rose in him like it had with Miss Kat and he found himself speaking more harshly than he probably ever had to the switch. “No, I’m not letting you up. Kurt needs to get his rest. Either wait for him to feel better for your fitting or get someone else to do it.”

His anger kept up as he marched back into the kitchen to finish their food. Unfortunately they didn’t have any trays to carry things on, but he was able to balance a bowl and plate easily enough. When he got back into the bedroom he found Kurt awake again and already sitting up in bed. pet felt Sir’s gaze on him as he moved into the room, the look sitting heavy on his shoulders for some reason. Was he in trouble? Had he done something wrong?

“You didn’t have to yell at her. I’d have done her fitting and made her leave quickly enough.” Sir said, as he took the bowl in careful hands.

pet paused in settling into the bed with his own food, his eyes falling down. Of course. It wasn’t his place to yell at Dominants and Switches like that, especially not their friends and family. he’d have to be punished for speaking out of place, even if it wasn’t to Sir himself. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

“pet, sweetheart, look at me.”

Reluctantly, pet raised his eyes to look at his Dom and found no anger there. Instead, Sir’s blue eyes seemed amused, even through their glassy, sick look. “I’m proud of you for being so strong for me though. I’m glad you stood up to them.”

“Oh, well…” pet hadn’t been expecting that, though perhaps he should have. he smiled when he noticed Sir doing the same, the fear instantly gone. “I wasn’t trying to be mean, but they weren’t being very respectful. You deserve a day off Sir, especially if you’re sick.”

Sir smiled at him and set the bowl next to the tissues on the bedside table. He leaned in close, pulling pet even closer with arms around the sub’s shoulders. pet thought Sir was going for a kiss, but instead found Sir putting His face in pet’s neck and taking a deep, conquering breath that made pet’s knees jerk. “Thank you, I’m proud of you, my good boy. And when I’m feeling better, I’m going you show you how thankful I am.”

And he did.


End file.
